


If Only They Knew

by rhyaenv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Thor (Marvel), Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaenv/pseuds/rhyaenv
Summary: After Loki and Thor return to Asgard from their journey with a baby, Thor announces that he and Loki are lovers, and that the child is theirs. But Loki can hear the words Asgardians are whispering behind their backs when they think they aren't watching, the rumors that spread about them after their arrival with their son despite Thor's proclamation.





	If Only They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible title and summary, this is just a small ficlet so I wasn't sure what to title it, much less what to type for the summary, lol. orz I wrote this because there are so many bottom/mpreg!Loki fics out there, but so few bottom/mpreg!Thor ones, and I'm in dying need of more bottom/mpreg!Thor fics. ;; I know there isn't smut in this ficlet, but I hope the top!Loki/bottom!Thor tags are okay for me to use because it's rather implied for this ficlet.
> 
> And to kinda explain the AU I set this in, it's basically set in a universe where none of the things that happened in the Thor (or in the other Marvel) movies happened. It's just a simple AU where Thor and Loki still believe they are brothers, where they one day decided to go on a journey across the Nine Realms, where they eventually discovered their feelings for one another there and acted on them. Then, many months later, they return to Asgard with a baby ( _their son_ ), and, well, this is a very tiny glimpse into their lives after that. I might try and write more for this 'verse in the future, if people are interested, or I might write other pregnant!Thor ficlets if possible, but for now, here is just this little drabble. ;;
> 
> If you like this, please leave me a comment down below! ♥

“You know,” Loki began quietly as he watched Thor gently place their sleeping child onto his cot, “everyone believes he is mine.” Thor turned around to face Loki, his brows pulled together in confusion, unsure of what exactly Loki was trying to say. “Some do believe that he is in fact our child, but they are few and far between, and even then they all seem to agree that it was _I_ who bore him, that I gave life to him. I know Allfather wishes that were true.” Loki paused for a moment to look at their son, his eyes softened but there was an undercurrent of discontent and resentment as he continued speaking. “Most of Asgard, however, believes I had an affair with another while we were gone. That you announcing we are lovers, and that we both are the child’s parents after our return, was merely an attempt to cover and avoid a possible scandal.” Loki turned to face Thor then, his features impassive. “Do you realize, brother, that most of Asgard still doesn’t believe that our son is also yours?”

Realization dawned upon Thor, and his shoulders dropped as the corner of his lips were tugged down into a pained frown. “Loki, brother, you know that—”

But before Thor could say anything further, Loki closed the distance between them until their clothed chests were touching, until Thor could feel Loki’s breath right beside his ear. “If only everyone could know the truth,” the words were whispered as Loki snaked his arms around Thor, one tightly around his waist, the other reaching up his back until Loki’s hand was gripping the back of Thor’s neck, “that _you_ were the one who bore our child, the one who proudly gave birth to him while we were gone,” Loki let his lips graze the warm skin of Thor’s neck, just right below his ear, and heard Thor swallow in response, “that you were the one who asked me to take you that night over a year ago, the one who begged me to fill you with my seed until your body had no choice but to let it take root deep inside of you.” Even in the low light of their child’s room, as Loki tilted his head back, he could see that Thor’s face was flushed.

Thor let out a small shuddering breath of air before he dared speak. “Loki, _please_ …” his voice broke on the last pleading word, “our room is next door.”

The implication did not escape Loki. His lips twisted into a self-satisfied smirk before he slowly pulled away from Thor.

“Very well, brother, if that is what you wish,” Loki reached out to grab Thor’s hand, “then come, let us go.”

After taking one last look at their sleeping child, the two turned around and left. It didn’t take them long to reach their room and immediately lock the door behind them. 

Nearly half an hour later, the two were lying on their bed, feeling exhausted but thoroughly sated, with only a thin blanket covering their unclothed bodies. 

“Oh, brother mine, if only they could also know,” Loki spoke in a low, pleased voice as he moved behind Thor, his hand reaching over Thor’s body until his arm was wrapped around the blond’s waist and his hand was resting possessively over Thor’s stomach, “that you yet again carry my child inside of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> To explain _how_ Thor was able to get pregnant in the first place, well, I actually kinda made [a post about this](https://rhyaenv.dreamwidth.org/750.html) (along with [a follow-up post](https://rhyaenv.dreamwidth.org/946.html)); basically, in this AU, Thor is intersex and is thus capable of both siring and bearing children.


End file.
